Easy come, easy go
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: "Tu vis au gré de tes alliances et de tes combats. Je vis en tuant mes ennemis et en rêvant de toi." Kidd et Law entretiennent une relation compliquée, cruelle... bien plus que de l'amour. [Songfic, OOC ?, Kidd x Law]


**Yop, lecteur ! **

**Voici une song fic, comme indiqué plus haut sur Kidd et Law. C'est le point de vue de Kidd, je précise, qui est en quelque sorte "adict" à son amant. En quelques sortes. Vous verrez que c'est un peu compliqué.**

**Donc... rating M pour lemon, les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei. Law et Killer sont (normalement) IC, à vous de voir si Kidd est OCC. **

**Compte tenu de mon manque complet de culture musical, la chanson, c'est Grenade de Bruno Mars, qui date de 2010 je crois.**

**Note :****"easy come, easy go" est un proverbe disant le l'argent et l'amour vont et viennent. Amazing.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

.

_**Easy come, easy go,**_

_**That's just how you live**_

Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Une source de plaisir, d'amusement ? Un pirate que tu n'auras jamais à redouter ? Un homme de plus sous ton emprise ?

Tu sais que le pouvoir et l'argent vont et viennent, tu sais qu'ils sont fugaces, provisoires. Sur les mers ils peuvent être acquis en un bref combat, être perdus au prix d'un chantage. Tu sais aussi qu'il existe un lien immatériel, bien plus fort, qui ne peut pas être rompu. Ce lien, j'en suis le prisonnier, je suis prisonnier de ta voix, ta chaleur, de la profondeur insondable de tes yeux.

La prime sur ta tête est plus basse que la mienne. Elles sont de plusieurs millions de Berrys, je ne les compte plus. Le « Captain Kidd » n'a pourtant pas su te résister, toi, le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Tu vis au gré de tes alliances et de tes combats. Je vis en tuant mes ennemis et en rêvant de toi.

.

_**Oh, take, take, take it all**_

_**But you never give**_

Tu m'as volé ma volonté de pirate. Je combats encore et toujours tous ceux qui me défient, je pille des villages, je massacre des équipages avec la réminiscence de ton sourire supérieur. Même quand je te domine de toute la force de mon corps, tu me fixe toujours avec cet air moqueur qui ne s'effacera jamais.

.

_**Should've known you was trouble**_

_**From the first kiss**_

C'était peu après la bataille que nous avions mené, toi, moi et Chapeau de Paille contre la Marine. Tu étais froid et distant envers moi. Nous nous faisions une démonstration en règle de nos pouvoirs respectifs. Tu n'étais même pas impressionné quand j'ai brandit mon bras immense, amalgame d'armes métalliques au dessus de nos ennemis.

Tes yeux gris n'ont fait que me transpercer de leur lucidité, et je me suis réfugié derrière mon apparente colère, comme toujours. Tu nous a tous sauvé, quand le Pacifista menaçait de nous vaincre. A la fin du combat, tu m'as jeté un regard sarcastique. Tu connaissais déjà ma faiblesse.

Je suis venu à ton sous-marin après la Bataille alors que le D. s'était déjà volatilisé avec son équipage. Killer était à mes côtés, et il semblait surpris que j'aille au devant d'un rival, même si c'était pour parlementer. Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas et moi-même je ne me comprenais pas. Je voulais juste te parler.

Tu m'as emmené dans ta cabine. Je n'ai pas posé mon manteau de fourrure, alors que toi tu ne portais qu'un sweat à capuche découvrant les motifs à l'encre sur tes bras. Nous avons longuement discuté de la piraterie éclipsée par la Marine et de tous les récents combats dans le monde, de l'aire à bout de souffle, des alliances probables entre les plus grands pirates.

Tu ne m'as rien proposé. J'étais enveloppé de ta voix grave et chaude. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ton charme qui agissait sur moi comme le pire des poisons.

_- J'imagine que tu iras dans le Nouveau Monde, Eustass-ya ?_

_- La Mer des Empereurs sera à moi._

_- On se retrouvera là-bas._

_- Je n'aurai pas te pitié, Trafalgar._

Mes paroles étaient toujours aussi incisives mais tu me parlais lentement. Ton regard était sombre et profondément calculateur, tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu voyais le tourbillon dévastateur de sentiments contradictoires qui se déchaînait en moi. Au milieu de la nuit je t'ai dit que je repartais. Tu t'es levé, tu es passé devant moi.

Mon regard est passé sur ta nuque, mince et musclée, matte, presque veloutée. J'ai avancé ma main et je l'ai effleurée. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, t'avoir pour moi, contre moi, seulement à moi.

Je ne te t'ai presque pas touché mais tu t'es retourné, tu as planté tes yeux gris dans les miens et tu as lu tout le désir qui faisait briller mes orbes bruns. Tu n'as pas reculé. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'avancer. J'ai posé ma main sur ta joue, lisse. Je garderai cette sensation toute ma vie. Elle me poursuivra toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil.

J'ai avancé mon visage vers le tien. Je t'ai embrassé. Doucement.

Tes lèvres étaient infiniment douces. J'ai senti pour la première fois le parfum chaudement épicé qui émanait de toi.

.

_**Had your eyes wide open,**_

_**Why were they open?**_

Pourquoi tes yeux étaient-ils ouverts ? J'ai reculé. Pour une des premières fois de ma vie, j'ai eu honte. Honte de moi et de mon désir incontrôlable. Tu as vu le trouble sur mon visage.

_- Oublie ça, c'est ridicule._

Tu as passé ta main sur ma nuque et tu m'as attiré presque violemment pour unir une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Tes doigts aux tatouages morbides se sont enchevêtrés dans mes mèches rouges un peu trop longues et ta langue a touché mes lèvres aux teintes écarlates. J'ai passé mes bras autour de ta taille svelte et t'ai amené contre mon torse.

Nous avons livré une bataille sans merci, nous bouches se heurtant, nos langues s'emmêlant, se caressant, se recouvrant. Tu m'as soudainement laissé le contrôle du baiser. Parce que tu savais que j'étais entièrement en ta possession dès ce moment.

Tu t'es dégagé de mon étreinte et tu as fais un pas en arrière, restaurant une barrière invisible entre nous, que j'étais incapable de briser. Seul toi pouvais le faire.

_- Je crois que c'est mieux qu'on s'arrête là._

_- Oui, tu as raison._

Je t'ai quitté cette nuit-là avec une sensation amère. Celle d'avoir perdu une partie de ma dignité. Toutes les autres parties ont suivi, peu à peu, à chaque fois que je te voyais, à chaque fois que je t'embrassais, à chaque fois que je passais mes mains sur ton corps élancé, sensuel, à chaque fois que tu gémissais sous mes coups de hanche, que je te voyais faussement soumis, beau, lointain.

.

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

Je t'ai cédé cette chose étrange que l'on appelle la fierté. J'ai mis à tes pieds mon cœur et ma raison, tu t'es détourné. Seule la menace que je représentais et qui n'en était plus une t'intéressais. Le plus puissant des Supernovaes était faible devant toi. Mes poings qui avaient ôté tant de vie, mes pouvoirs qui pouvaient effacer des villes entières de la carte, tout cela, tu savais que tu n'avais pas à le craindre, et tu en profitais.

.

_**You tossed it in the trash, you did**_

La première fois que tu m'as réellement laissé te toucher, tu étais silencieux. J'ai ôté lentement ton haut à capuche, j'ai contemplé avec un bonheur douloureux ton torse parfait, le tatouage imposant qui le recouvrait, un cœur et ton Jolly Roger, entourés de piques. Toi. Personne ne peut approcher tes sentiments.

Je l'ai effleuré du bout de mes doigts au vernis sombre, je l'ai parcouru de mes lèvres. Je ne savais plus ce qu'était la réalité ou le rêve. Tu me regardais, tes mains sur mon cou ont fait glisser ma veste de fourrure rouge, tu as caressé presque pensivement mes muscles vibrants. J'ai frissonné.

Je t'ai embrassé, passionnément. Tu m'as répondu.

Je ne t'aimais pas, c'était bien plus profond et plus fou que ça.

.

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

Je savais pourtant que, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais jamais ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant. Et tu ne le voulais pas. Tu n'appréciais que le plaisir que je t'apportais, que les dangers que je t'évitais.

Je te rencontrais rarement en mer, pourtant nous suivions les mêmes routes. J'étais obnubilé par ton image. Tu poursuivais ta route et tu ne t'arrêtais pour me voir que lorsque tu le voulais. Tu me livrais ton corps quand tu le décidais.

Moi, j'aurais voulus plus. Tellement plus. Pourtant, je m'en contentais.

.

_**'Cause what you don't understand is**_

Un jour je t'ai vu, alors que ton sous-marin s'apprêtait à plonger. De nombreux bateaux étaient réunis en arc-de-cercle. Tu étais le seul à avancer. Nos regards se sont touchés. Tu as porté ta main à ton cœur et tu as esquissé un sourire. Toujours le même. Tu as disparu sous la surface et l'eau a vibré après ton passage, alors que tu filais à toute vitesse vers l'île en face des embarcations des Supernovaes réunis.

Là bas des fumées gigantesques montaient, des flammes, des gravats, de la glace, des hurlements, des centaines de bateaux, des milliers de combattants, et un garçon dont tu avais besoin, que tu allais sauver.

Je ne t'ai plus revu après, pendant de nombreux mois. Ce jour est resté gravé dans l'Histoire, ce jour qui marqua la fin de la Guerre au Sommet.

.

_**I'd catch a grenade for you**_

J'ai affronté des régiments, des populations. J'ai tué. Tu étais là, tu étincelais dans mes souvenirs.

.

_**Throw my hand on a blade for you**_

Je suis allé dans les pires océans. J'ai massacré. Ton visage me suivait.

.

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you**_

Je me suis battu avec mon équipage contre des hordes de combattants. Mon bras a été arraché alors que je me battais aveuglément contre des êtres que je ne voyais plus.

.

_**You know I'd do anything for you**_

J'aurais tant aimé le faire pour toi. Toutes les cicatrices qui recouvrent mon corps ont été faites parce que je ne pouvais pas me détacher de ton image obsédante.

.

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

Presque deux ans plus tard, nos routes se sont à nouveau croisées. Nous avions fait chacun une escale sur une île vaste, avec notre équipage. Je t'ai appelé, t'ai demandé de venir me retrouver dans un des hôtels, seul. J'ai attendu la nuit assis sur un fauteuil. Ta voix toujours aussi envoutante me poursuivait.

Quand la porte s'est ouverte, mon cœur a dû rater un battement. Moi, Eustass Kidd, pirate redouté sur toutes les mers, avait eu _peur _l'espace d'un instant que tu me repousses. Après deux ans, tout n'avait pu que changer.

_- Ça fait un bail, Eustass-ya._

Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelais toujours ainsi ? Même avant, même quand nous n'étions pas amants, tu me parlais comme ça.

Je me suis levé et j'ai marché vers toi. Tes yeux me transperçaient une fois de plus. Tes yeux anthracite soulignés de noir, comme maquillés. J'ai gravé une nouvelle fois ton visage dans ma mémoire, la ligne dure de tes mâchoires, tes quatre boucles d'oreilles dorées, ta bouche tellement tentante, qui pouvait donner ô combien de plaisir et de douleur.

_- Je ne t'ai pas manqué…_

_- Je suis un corsaire, pas une fille en manque._

Je me suis arrêté devant toi. Si tu savais, toi, à quel point tu hantais toutes mes pensées. En bien, en mal. Je m'en suis voulu et je t'en ai voulu.

Je me suis approché jusqu'à te frôler et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu m'as immédiatement repoussé, une de tes mains suffisant à éloigner ma poitrine de toi.

_- Ne me touche pas avec ça._

Tu as désigné l'assemblage de métal qui me servait de bras. A ce moment je ne savais plus si je devais refuser ou céder pour pouvoir à nouveau t'avoir. J'avais peur de voir du dégoût dans tes yeux.

Toi, toujours si parfait, avec ton corps svelte, fin, fort. Moi, couvert de nombre de cicatrices. Une avait failli me rendre borgne et une trace irrégulière, rougeâtre me barrait le visage et déchirait la peau claire de mon torse.

.

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

J'ai agrippé le fils de métal qui liaient la prothèse à ma chair, je les ai enlevé, un par un. Tu me regardais en silence. Silence trop lourd et la pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière glauque d'une lampe de chevet avait une atmosphère étouffante. A bout de patience, j'ai arraché l'acier avec colère, le jetant à terre.

Ton visage a trahi une légère expression de peine. Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression. Tes yeux étaient fixés sur la chair à vif qui terminait mon bras au niveau du coude, couturé d'autres cicatrices, encore. Ton regard a glissé sur elles, et est remonté sur mon visage. J'attendais tes paroles qui allaient annoncer ma fin.

Tu m'as pris à ton tour dans tes bras. Tu faisais ce geste pour la première fois.

_- Tu n'as pas changé._

Je n'ai pu que refermer mon bras valide sur ton dos et te serrer sur ma poitrine nue. Tes cheveux sombres caressaient mon visage et je me perdais dans l'effluve captivant qui s'en dégageait. Je ne pensais plus à rien sauf à toi. A ce moment, tu avais pris ma conscience en otage.

Nous avons joint nos lèvres sur un long baiser qui ne s'est arrêté que lorsque notre respiration fût saccadée. J'étais avide. J'ai capturé à nouveau ta bouche et tu me l'as donnée, haletant, tu m'as rendu tout mon désir, tes ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans les muscles de ma nuque.

.

_**Black, black, black and blue,**_

_**Beat me 'til I'm numb**_

_- Frappe moi jusqu'à je ne ressente plus rien_. J'aurais voulu mourir de tes coups. J'aurais voulu rendre l'âme sous les assauts de tes lèvres.

Tu as enlevé précipitamment les lunettes que je portais sur le front, tu as embrassé la cicatrice qui traversait mon visage, lentement. Ma main a parcouru ton corps, se posant sur tes hanches, les rapprochant des miennes. J'ai arraché ta veste, j'ai léché avec impatience tes abdominaux frémissants, suivi du bout de la langue tes iliaques dessinés. La saveur de ta peau n'a pas égal.

Tu m'as poussé sur le lit, contrarié par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Tu ne me laisse jamais le choix, on fait comme tu veux, ou rien. Tu m'as plaqué contre les draps, posant tes lèvres sur mon torse, agaçant mes tétons, posant sur chaque parcelle de peau ta marque, violette.

Tu as défait mon pantalon avec une rapidité que confère l'habitude, tu m'as entièrement déshabillé. Je me sentais vulnérable, tu le savais. Et tu en profitais.

.

_**Tell the devil I said,**_

_**When you get back to where you're from**_

Tu m'as caressé, doucement, quêtant mes réactions. J'ai serré les dents. Tes mains me donnaient _trop_ de plaisir et je ne voulais pas céder à ton emprise, tu moins pas immédiatement. Tu as froncé les sourcils, tu as léché rapidement l'extrémité érogène de mon désir. J'ai grogné d'impatience.

_- Traff, décides-toi. _

_- Je sais très bien ce qu'il faut pour te faire apprécier, Eustass-ya._

J'ai plongé mes mains dans tes cheveux et j'ai imprimé sur toi une pression. Tu m'as pris entièrement dans ta bouche, j'ai laissé échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Un aveu. Tu as accéléré le rythme, enroulant ta langue autour de moi, suçant avec habileté, sensualité, rétrécissant ta cavité buccale, avançant, reculant. Je t'imprimais une allure rapide et je bougeais les hanches sous l'action de ta bouche.

Je ne peux pas résister. Je n'ai jamais pu te résister. Mes yeux se sont voilés, et l'orgasme m'a rattrapé. Je me suis libéré dans ta bouche. Tu as avalé… impassiblement. Un sourire satisfait, victorieux et plus que jamais dominateur étirait tes lèvres. Tu m'as embrassé longuement.

.

_**Mad, bad,**_

_**That's just what you are**_

J'ai à nouveau inversé les positions, j'ai ôté tes vêtements, j'ai goûté sans jamais être repu ta peau mate. J'ai tracé de la langue chacun de tes tatouages, te sentant te tendre sous moi. Je t'ai poussé contre la tête du lit, je me suis glissé entre tes cuisses, je les ai embrassées, impatient. J'ai glissé mes lèvres jusqu'à ton intimité, je l'ai pénétré d'un doigt, te sentant crispé, j'ai attendu avant d'ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième. J'ai imprimé de légers mouvements avec mon poignet, et tu as soupiré doucement.

- …_Dépêche-toi, putain !_

Je t'ai obéis, comme toujours à ces moments-là. Tu as ouvert encore tes cuisses, prêt à me recevoir et je t'ai pénétré entièrement du premier coup. Tu as donné le départ un instant après en ondulant légèrement tes hanches fines. J'ai commencé à bouger en toi et tes grognements se sont changés rapidement gémissements.

J'ai mêlé ma voix à la tienne, anéanti par le plaisir qui m'enserrait le ventre, accélérant le rythme. Je t'ai soulevé et t'ai plaqué contre moi, tu as passé tes bras autour de mon cou, bougeant aussi pour accélérer les mouvements. J'ai touché ton point sensible et tu t'es cambré violemment.

.

_**You'll smile in my face**_

_**then rip the brakes out my car**_

Tu as crié de plaisir, ta voix infiniment belle agissant sur moi comme un aphrodisiaque. Je tuerai des peuples pour t'entendre gémir ainsi à chaque jour.

Tes dents se sont plongées dans mon épaule, profondément. J'ai senti du sang couler le long de mon bras, tes ongles griffant déjà sauvagement mon dos. Ton bassin suivait le mien au rythme endiablé de notre corps-à-corps. Nos corps trempés de sueur se sont tendus une dernière fois et nous avons jouis ensemble.

Je me suis écroulé sur le lit, épuisé. Tu m'as regardé encore avec tes yeux gris, tes yeux qui criaient leur domination. Tu t'es penché sur moi et tu as léché lentement le sang qui glissait le long de mon épaule.

.

_**Gave you all I had**_

_**And you tossed it in the trash**_

Nos équipages et nos routes se sont encore momentanément séparés. Cette fois j'avais mal. Un mal que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti, une douleur lancinante qui me saisissait quand je voyais ton visage sous mes paupières.

Pourtant je me battais pour résister. J'aurais voulu effacer ton existence, une seule journée. Redevenir une pirate redoutable et sans failles. Un pirate qui ne craint aucun de ses adversaires. Tu n'es pas mon adversaire, tu n'es pas mon rival. Tu es mon amant. Tu es un homme auquel je n'ai jamais su résister.

J'ai exécuté un équipage entier de pirates qui m'avaient défié. J'ai rassemblé des couteaux, des sabres, des épées dans les airs, et je les ai jetés sur eux. J'ai entendu leurs cris de souffrance, leurs peaux déchirées, leurs os brisés par l'impact violent. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis rentré à grands pas dans ma cabine, sans prendre le temps de vérifier s'ils étaient bien morts.

Je me suis assis lourdement sur un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains. Si j'avais été fondamentalement faible, j'aurai fondu en larmes. Sauf que je n'ai jamais été faible, c'est toi qui m'as rendu vulnérable. Mes yeux sont restés secs, fixes. _J'étais incapable d'exprimer une émotion humaine._

Killer a posé une main sur mon épaule. Il m'avait suivi. Depuis quelques temps, il tempérait mes décisions de plus en plus impulsives et sa place de second semblait lui peser. Il voulait comprendre. Lui, toujours protecteur, ne m'avait jamais demandé la raison du changement qui s'était opéré en moi, deux ans plus tôt.

.

_**You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did**_

_**To give me all your love**_

_**Is all I ever asked**_

_- Tu me dira un jour ce qu'il se passe, Stass ?_

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- C'est si difficile à dire ?_

- …_je dois devenir fou, Killer. Je sens ma raison m'échapper._

_- La cause…_

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Quand tu seras prêt, tu me le diras. Tes hommes ne se doutent de rien, je crois. Je continuerai à faire comme avant._

- …

_- Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire, capitaine._

.

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

J'ai ordonné à l'équipage de changer de route. Je savais ou tu allais. Je t'ai retrouvé au cœur d'une bataille. Je ne saivais pas contre qui, seulement, j'ai fait un carnage autour de moi. Killer n'a pas compris pourquoi je voulais aider un Grand Corsaire. Je savais qu'il se douterait bientôt de quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de toi.

Tu m'as accueilli avec froideur. Nous sommes allés sur mon propre navire. J'étais comme ivre de ta présence, ivre de d'avoir effleuré ta main, ivre d'avoir perçu ton odeur de cannelle. Tu as refermé la porte de ma cabine, tu étais comme toujours lointain. Tu tenais ton long _nodachi _sur ton épaule, tendu.

_- Tu ne dois pas me chercher, Kidd._

J'ai frémis en t'entendant m'appeler par mon nom.

_- C'est impossible Traff ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est de ta faute !_

Tu t'es approché de moi, à un souffle.

_- Non, ce n'est pas de la mienne. Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu ressentes pour moi plus que de l'attirance._

.

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

Tu cherchais à me repousser. C'était impossible. J'étais lié à toi pour la vie, pour la mort. Je mourrais un jour. Toi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Et si c'est toi qui meures en premier, je déverserais ma colère sur le monde. Je ne me tuerais pas pour te rejoindre. J'enverrai juste tellement de gens te retrouver que tu ne pourras que penser à moi.

Mais je pourrais me tuer, avant toi. Pour toi. Pour que tu vives. Et là, nombre de vies serraient épargnées de ma fureur.

.

_**If my body was on fire**_

_**You'd watch me burn down in flames**_

Tu me contempleras toujours avec ce même regard supérieur et glacial.

Nous nous sommes embrassés, touchés, déshabillés fébrilement. Je sens que toi, tu es seulement attaché au plaisir que je t'apporte. Je t'ai serré contre moi. Avec le bras qu'il me reste. L'autre abandonné sur le sol. Ton torse plus fin a touché le mien. Contact électrisant de ta chaleur contre la mienne.

A nouveau nous nous sommes liés, nos corps se sont trouvés, aimés, ont bougé ensemble. Nos voix se sont accordées, même étouffées. Nous avons glissé sur le lit ensemble après l'orgasme ravageur qui nous avait saisis. Nous nous sommes endormis comme si nous perdions conscience.

.

_**You said you loved me, you're a liar**_

Plusieurs heures avant l'aube tu t'es réveillé, me tirant du sommeil en t'arrachant à mon étreinte. J'ai resserré mon bras autour de toi. Tes yeux m'ont regardé fixement, à quelques centimètres des miens.

_- Tu sais, Traff, tu sais que je t'aime._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Eustass-ya._

Tes lèvres contre les miennes souriaient, tu me caressais doucement les cheveux, comme on rassure un enfant apeuré.

.

_**'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**_

Je ne suis pas arrivé à te croire. Je t'ai regardé partir, j'ai replongé dans les abysses des rêves qui étaient peuplés de ta voix.

.

_**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you**_

_« Je vais aller à Punk Hazard. »_

.

_**Throw my hand on a blade for you**_

_« C'est dangereux, là bas. »_

.

_**I'd jump in front of a train for you**_

_« J'ai un plan. »_

.

_**You know I'd do anything for you**_

_« Tu veux toujours détruire le Smile, pour les avoir les Grands Empeureurs ? »_

.

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain**_

J'étais à nouveau seul au réveil. J'ignorais à ce moment-là que je ne te reverrais pas avant de nombreux mois. Tu étais parti comme toujours, silencieux.

J'ai pris une douche, j'ai laissé l'eau couler sur mon corps, j'ai enlevé à contrecœur ton parfum encore collé à ma peau. J'étais dénué de tristesse, de colère ou de manque. Tu as toujours fait comme tu voulais, tu m'as toujours abandonné en pleine nuit, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je me suis assis sur le lit où nous étions unis, quelques heures plus tôt. J'ai commencé à rattacher mon bras métallique alors que je n'étais vêtu que d'un pantalon, rouge. Mes mains étaient secouées de tremblements. Je n'avais pas la patience. Killer est rentré sans un mot est s'est assis à côté de moi pour m'aider.

Les accroches dans ma chair ne m'ont pas fait frémir. Il a effleuré du bout du doigt les morsures profondes qui avaient entamé mon épaule, encore légèrement sanglantes.

_- Depuis deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_- Si. Je sais ce que c'est… aimer._

_- Je ne l'aime pas. _

_- Mais… _

_- Je tuerai n'importe qui pour lui. Je ferais souffrir le monde entier, je briserai n'importe quoi._

.

_**Yes, I would die for you, baby**_

_**But you won't do the same**_

Ses yeux derrière son masque brillaient. J'ai été pris d'une colère incontrôlable. Ma main tueuse d'acier s'est resserrée autour de sa gorge. Il n'a pas fait un geste pour se libérer. Il connaissait bien mes accès de fureur.

_- Même moi ?_

Mes lèvres écarlates ont tremblé. Je m'en suis voulu, l'espace d'un instant. J'ai relâché ma prise et j'ai rivé mes yeux au sol.

_- J'aurais voulu te protéger plus tôt. De toi, Stass, autant que de son emprise._

.

_**No, you won't do the same**_

_**You wouldn't do the same**_

Je ne suis qu'un jouet sous ton emprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je serais un jouet meurtrier.

.

_**Ooh, you never do the same**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Tous commentaires consutructifs sont très (très... très) attendus !**_


End file.
